Talk:Der Riese
Hi i'm new to Wiki-ing, But i think someone should mention how in Split-screen, the Sky is noticably different and does not feature a Solar Ecclipse. And also the Pack a Pucnh Machine SEEMS to be the original Die Glock. Since if you take the time to look at the whole machine, it looks very much like a handheld Bell. 00:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Rj Upgraded ammo? No mention that i can find on this wiki, what does it do?-- 19:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure, I think it is a mistake left in by Treyarch. I got enough money to do it, and nothing happened. It didn't even take away the points, I had full ammo, full magazine, enough money, and nothing happened when I went up to it and held X. It may be that, after the Pack-a-Punch is activated, you can just get the upgraded ammo without the other upgrades. Of course...it is more expensive...I think maybe it is just a mistake left in. 19:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, I think all upgraded ammo means is that once your gun is upgraded, that's how much the ammo costs for it.Colonel Cluster 22:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I've upgraded enough weapons and yes,upgraded ammo is ammo for Pack-A-Punched Weapons. Type 99 Hey just to let everyone know the type 99 is in fact in the map. You just need to activate the Fly Trap and it is added to the Mystery box. I Would like to see a video to prove this. Because many others say your wrong! There needs to be evidence to support this, people have started a rumour about the flay trap and the animals but nothing has been proved. -- BiGf00t 19:23, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Bowie Knife Has it been confirmed that the Bowie Knife is one-hit kill up to round 17? I mean, for me it seems to lose it's one-hit kill capabilities around round 15, but then again I could be wrong. Herr Kaese 07:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Mine stops working at round 12. BLIB 17:25, 8th August 2009 (GMT) It is a one hit kill until round 11 20 30 20 30 01:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Can the Bowie Knife be bought out of the Mystery Box? I have yet to see it in the cycle, and when I open the door, it's usually in case of a horde about to get me, so I either have no time or money to buy it off the wall. If someone can reassure me that it's in the box, I'll be happy to know I'll be able to get it one day. 19:27, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I can almost guarantee you can't get it in the box. Granted, my only proof is that I ever never gotten it...Colonel Cluster 00:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Achievements can we add in brackets for each achivement whether or not it is for within one game. --DrRichtofen 13:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) That's not needed because every achievement is gained in one game.Colonel Cluster 00:03, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Glitches "In single-player, a strange, but minor glitch causes Dempsey to answer his own quote at the start of every match (for example, Dempsey will say "We need to turn the power back on" and then "Oorah" very quietly at the start of the match). This doesn't seem to happen in multiplayer." I've heard this, and personally, I don't think this is a glitch. Anyone else feel like this should be removed?--CallOffYourOwnDuty 13:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Should definitely be removed. Also it does in fact happen in multiplayer too. Tommo120 01:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Agreed, I think it's just his personality. iplayf0rkeeps MaiPenRai 23:22, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I think I'll go ahead and delete it now, since it's still there.--CallOffYourOwnDuty 12:23, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I found a glitch where if the player has the M1 Garand equipped and gets dropped by a crawler upon revival by a teammate the Garand is fully replenished of ammo. So far it has only worked with the Garand I have found that when you are playing Split-screen on Xbox. If one player goes into the options menu and the other player disconnects there controller and resumes then the view will change to look through one person's view despite the fact that the other player can still move and shoot. To get out of this the player who can see just pauses and unpauses. This also works on everything in split screen. Urth40 10:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) New song? What is the name of the ending song on Der Riese? Not "Beauty of Annihilation" - the Easter Egg music - but the song that plays when you die and the game ends. BLIB 17:28, 8th August 2009 (GMT) It will be known pending next map pack release. I found a glitch where if the player has the M1 Garand equipped and gets dropped by a crawler upon revival by a teammate the Garand is fully replenished of ammo. So far it has only worked with the Garand :how does that last part relate to the music? --Cpt Jack House 12:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Picture of the map? anyone got a picture of the map that we can post. --DrRichtofen 19:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I have one of the map that is shown when the pause menu is shown in game. Would that be good? BiGf00t 15:33, 13th August 2009 (GMT) Giant Zombie Question: Is it true that every one hundred rounds a giant zombie raise from the ground near the place where you first spawn? And if so is it true that is is really easy to defeat?--Annihilatortom 20:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Highly doubt it's true. "Has anyone even got to level 100 yet?" is the question you should be asking yourself.--DrRichtofen 21:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Of course they have, people have already gotten into the 1000's so i think this would have been known by now 03:43, 9 August 2009 (UTC)rj So if it's not a zombie they're referring to, what is the big-ass weapon they're talking about? (Don't say the pack a punch machines, teleporters, etc.) Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 03:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Well my friend said his friend got to wave 200 and fought the zombie twice. Like DrRichtofen i doubt this--Annihilatortom 19:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I dont think so... if it exsisted there would be some kind of proof by now "The Giant" is reffering to the factory the map takes place on not a giant zombie --CptJackHouse 07:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Grenade Glitch Sometimes when I throw a grenade it just disappears for no reason. Anyone else got this? I have seen this happen too, only once though and I wasn't too sure if I just threw it somewhere I couldn't see or something. Tommo120 01:31, 9 August 2009 (UTC) It sometimes happens with my Monkey Bombs. I noticed that if someone gets a nuke while or after I'm throwing one, it disappears. Never had it happen with nades though... Epochalyptik 09:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) easter eggs there are a few radio's around the leve; with a person who sounds lich richtofen talking, he commands a zombie to stand up and move then someone kills it as it becomes uncontrollable. there is another one in which he talks about a test chamber which a subject is killed and others which i could not hear over the zombie sounds. there is also a report on the dg-2 from someone who again may be richtofen and how it is proceeding well but he will need to expand his other experiments (i think he is referring to the zombies as he says test subjects have become uncontrollable)(-- 21:48, 8 August 2009 (UTC)) yes, we know, see Der Riese/Radio Messages. Thanks for popping by. Why not join. --DrRichtofen 21:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) i am having issues leaving messages and editing while signed in, my internet is not very good. (--Shanmalinto 21:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC)) I havent heard or read anthing about the giant clock in the main room thats stuck...anyone have any ideas whats that about? 5150time 23:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) The clock is stuck at 1:15, obviously relating to element 115. EN-17 00:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC) When the M1919 is upgraded, it's called the B'115' Accelerator. When the PPSh is upgraded it has 115 rounds in its magazine. Coincidence? Maybe on the PPSh. Die Glocke 1/ Sky i think someone should mention how in Split-screen, the Sky is noticeably different and does not feature a Solar Eclipse. And also the Pack a Punch Machine SEEMS to be the original Die Glocke. Since if you take the time to look at the whole machine, it looks very much like a handheld Bell. wouldn't it be that for split screen the level would be missing stuff like that because of graphic limitations or something along those lines? 5150time 00:19, 11 August 2009 (UTC) You can add that if you want, in the quotes page you can see how the teleporters are Die Glocke's and the trivia section mentions the eclipse. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 01:39, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Teleporter Hellhounds Sometimes when I teleport, a Hellhound will spawn and attack. This is only after a large amount of teleporting, activating the Fly Trap, and that creepy demon bitch saying "uh-oh." I'm wondering if anyone else has gotten this? BTW, it was around round 17 or so, and I don't know if the Fly Trap has anything to do with it. Anyone know anything on this matter? Epochalyptik 07:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hell hounds start spawning with zombies around level 16-18 so thats probably why.McShane 13:21, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Same thing happened with me. A buddy of mine 'n I left a crawler and with our leftover points decided to get the achievement for using the teleporter 8 times. Anyways, around the 6th time we used it, instead of a power up being teleported in front of the clock, a dog teleported instead. Also, I don't believe we activated the Fly Trap at that point. Herr Kaese 09:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think it has much to do with the level though, because all but one Hellhound/zombie had been killed by the time we had teleported. We kept one at a window while a buddy repaired it on him (so it couldn't get through), and the rest of us were going through the teleporters together to get the Frequent Flyer achievement. We got an insta-kill, max ammo, carpenter, and then the demon girl said "uh-oh" on the teleport after that. We pretty much flipped because we had no idea what that meant, and we thought we were going to get ambushed or something so we held out on the mainframe pad for a few minutes waiting. Nothing happened so we teleported again and a Hellhound spawned right where all the power-ups usually spawn. We killed it (3 upgraded MGs = hurt), but it scared the hell out of us. Herr Kaese, did you get that overvoice from the girl before your hound appeared? Epochalyptik 09:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, that's very odd. No, I don't recall hearing that overvoice, or any overvoice. Haha, all I remember is the Hellhound scaring the hell outta us, also. Whatever, though, I'll go back one of these days and use the teleporter 8 more times again. Herr Kaese 09:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Im not positive but when you shoot one of the toys after the flytrap is on i beleive she says "uh oh" but that may have just been conincidence. she could have been saying it for a different reason as we teleported to run away on round 27 and it was pretty frantic. (-- 12:38, 9 August 2009 (UTC)) Well the exact context was this: I activated the Fly Trap and shot all three known bears, in order of the knife, Juggernog, and Monkey Bomb. Then, after teleporting about 7 times, I was waiting for the power-up drop. Instead, the electric ball appeared and exploded, but the girl said "uh-oh" and there was nothing where a power-up should have been. Just a blackened mark on the ground. Then, next teleport the dog appeared. But they only started appearing for me after the overvoice. Epochalyptik 21:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: I have now (L.21) gotten BOTH dogs AND powerups at the same time during a teleport. I first got a swarm of 4 dogs, which I got about three times in a row. Then I got an insta-kill, but the dogs also spawned. I did activate the Fly Trap. Epochalyptik 00:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah well whenever i teleported more than 4 times my screen went to black and white and it so I couldn't move at all. I don't know if it is normal but i found that it was very weird. Yes, I have also gotten dogs spawned at the spot where the powerups appear, but i haven't seen anyone get 4 at once. 16:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) My screen goes to black and white, or sometimes purple and red, following a teleport, but it is temporary and wears off in a few seconds. But I was playing with four players when I four dogs. But not all four players teleported at once, and we got the single dogs before we got all four. Epochalyptik 19:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Die Glocke It is now confirmed, the Die Glockes are the Teleporters. Dempsey references it in one of his quotes. You're welcome. What do we do about the DG-2, then? Richtofen obviously created it and probably the teleporters, too, so should we keep assuming it is the "sequel" to the Die Glockes? it will probably come up in a quote, but I haven't been able to play with Richtofen, so, if someone else hears anything about it, SPEAK UP. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 15:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC)] The Die Glocke is the Pack a punch machine. The fact that the entire thing is very bell shaped says alot. 19:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC)rj They're all bell-shaped. But Dempsey doesn't say the PaPM is a "Die Glocke". 15:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Who actually said DG-2 standed for Die Glocke 2? Nobody, so therefore it will remain as speculation until cold, hard proof is found. Wow how stupid. Its obvious it stands for Die Glocke, it was was made after the original Die Glocke in the very same factory. What do YOU think it stands for? Duper-Gun-2? Besides i'm certain that TA have confirmed it a few times, especially JD_2020. But like hell am i gonna root through tons of pages to find it. So lets stick with common sense. 04:25, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Dude, leave my friend alone. He said "until cold hard proof is found". You're doing that, so do it, and be quiet about it. It probably does stand for it, but there's no proof of this. Find it, and move on, you have a bad attitude about this. 05:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Why should i find proof? Everyone knows it means Die Glocke. It's powered by 115 (according to this wikia) the same as the DG-1 and even has the same tube of plasma/electricity running though it like the teleporters. It was made after the original Die glocke, which was meant to be a super-weapon, in THE SAME FACTORY. So it's obviously the successor to the DG. He's the one going against the grain (and common sense) and saying it means something else. so HE should be the one finding proof that it doesn't instead of snapping his fingers and expecting people to back up HIS claims.. And no, i won't "be quiet about it". I'm not bullying your friend, i'm challenging his claim and i expect him to stick up for himself, lol. 05:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) You just said you're going to root through all the tubes of the internet to find official proof. What happened to that, you faceless hypocrite? Hmm? 06:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Jesus calm down Akyoyo. Darkman 4 08:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I understand what you're trying to say, IP, but that was just a rumor brought up when Shi No Numa was released. If you, or someone else, shows me, or someone else, cold, hard evidence, I will apologize and change stuff accordingly. New zombie skin Along with the unburnt zombies have cuts on them there seems to be a new zombie. He is a 60 year german or around that age and his has pale white skin and tears on his head. In the tear holes you can see muscles! anyone else notice this?--Annihilatortom 19:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC They added more gruesome details to the zombies to make them look more like they have decayed and/or been damaged by battle. Treyarch seems to have forgotten that if you're going to make their face pale white, their hands should look that way as well... 04:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) What im trying to point out is da fact dat there is a new zombie CHARACTER--Annihilatortom 12:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) There are no zombie 'characters,' only zombies that spawn with different types of faces and body types. 01:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) There are zombie types, which is what he's trying to say. The game doesn't randomly pick out zombies using a series of heads, arms, bodies, legs, etc and put them together. A full zombie model is used, which is what he's trying to say. There's a new zombie model 15:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I am fully aware of what he's trying to say, I have played the level. And I don't recall saying 'random assignment of body parts' when I talked about the zombies that spawn. I said that Treyarch added more gruesome details to zombies, and some are more visible than the others. 04:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ? Oh I'm sorry then. The part about random assignement was what I got from your message (Everyone gets a little something different from most things). Anyway, I just thought you didn't get it because you didn't acknowledge what he said (or at least you didn't from what I get from your comments.) Once again, I apologize. Oh and btw, thx for not being one of those people who just go into a rampage because of this. CirChris -Here to help! 20:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Editing? I dont understand why this page cant be edited. I mean, would it be possible to add info for the rooms in this map like something similar to what was done in the verruckt page or a stratagies(did i spell that right?) section? Fianna na Bás 23:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Achievements For the pack-addict acheivement do you have to upgrade 5 weapons in a single game. Just curios because i've never been online before. (Steven le 05:54, 12 August 2009 (UTC)) ya 14:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Next Location in France? Hello, I have been looking around the map Der Riese with the PTRS sniper rifle, specifically the areas that have chalk boards and newspaper clipping. Now on the first place I looked, the area with the two brains and the trench gun, there is a map of france, along with pictures, using the scopes I saw the picture of a Hellhound, Zombie infront of a thatched hut, a glowing hole with metal girders on the sides, and on of a zombie infront of the Eiffel Tower. It seems strange, but I kept looking, and in one of the other areas I found a map of various "states"(though I don't know if it's a layout of french "states" for sure), and on area was circled in red with the words "Mogliche position von Uup" Uup being Element 115. Now, in the message from Maxis that talks about "Work on the matter transferrence has however come to a standstill. We simply do not have enough Element 115 to continue the experiments. The test subjects have survived teleportation but are currently unresponsive to commands and cannot be controlled. If we are to overcome this obstacle we need to increase the frequency and size of the experiment. To this end, I suggest we not only find not only a regular supply of 115, but that we also find a larger conduit to channel the energy." Now in game the teleporters work, which means a supply has been found in enough regularity to test and keep running the teleporation stations. So I submit that the next level will possibly be in France, as there is a map of france, pictures of the zombie infront of the Eiffel tower, a glowing crater inbetween the griders of what looks like the tower, and a possible map of the Paris area with an area circled in red that translates to "Possible position of Uup". I still have some more translations to make, but there seems to be a small bit of evidence to back the theory up. After all, Der Riese may be a factory where things are made, but you need raw materials to make it, and the meteor in Shi no Numa is to far away to be a "regular supply of 115". -Hoboking006 :Oh my god, you could be correct. However, I do think Der Riese is the last zombie map. Str Devil53 11:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Or so they would make you think. "Could this be where it all ends?" Well, when you describe your own game like that, of COURSE you're not being serious. I knew there was going to be another map, but Paris? I thought it would be Area 51, but I guess that's a cliche by now. 14:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) If Area 51 was the new zombie map... then the Nazis must have been working with the Americans... very strange. The story is really getting big now... Also in Shi No Numa, the American in the radio message tells Peter to find Dr Maxis and Dr Richtofen, both of whom are Germans... If you look the leaderboards page where the levels are listed, there is exactly one more spot for another N Z map to slot in so i dont think its the end 22:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Jeffrey Kringle (GTag) Fly Trap There are only three things to shoot in the Fly Trap, the two bears and the monkey. Eoinrade 15:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|left|The Fly Trap Objects The bears and the monkey bomb are holding the other objects.--Rob727272 12:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Der Riese ok im just going to put it here Der R'ie'se means "The Giant" Der R'ei'se means "The Journey". Related or not the map is called Der Riese, "The Giant" --Cpt Jack House 12:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC) DIE reise means the journey, der riese means the giant. im aware what Der Riese means, i was just saying what it doesnt mean. i only stated this because someone had put down Der Riese meaning "The Journey". (on a side note: Der Reise mean "that travels") --Cpt Jack House 13:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I know, but I put that there to everyone who thinks the title is 'the journey', which it is not in either case Christian Cross In the alleyway on the right (facing away from the pack a punch machine) there is a distinct shadow of an upright teddy bear on the wall. However, with careful observation (and an unboarded window), one may find a very clear shadow of a Christian cross at the teddy's shadow's upper left. Has anyone else noticed this? Automechtech1 05:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. But if you've seen it distinctly, then you can include it in the easter egg section. 06:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure its not an Iron Cross?-- 06:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Would it be easy to confuse the two? They're two completely different shapes. 07:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Not necessarily. Especially if they are using the Balkenkreuz, which was used on German aircraft and vehicles during World War 2-- 07:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I've seen it before, i've also seen a box that glows from time to time from the window next to the quick revive, when you look out and to the left.-Hoboking I am very sure that it is in the shape of a Christian cross. Every time I play the map, I take that window, so I have had a lot of time looking at the shadows of the cross and the teddy. I think there is some kind of symbolism there that is worth noting. Automechtech1 17:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Eclipse? Before an edit war accidentally gets started, what's the deal with the eclipse? I can confirm that in Singleplayer, there's a solar eclipse going on. In split screen, there is not. But Epochalyptik says that it's always there. Is the eclipse only going on when you're playing in full screen? Input, please. 23:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Just played single player and split screen at Der Riese. The eclipse is occuring while playing single player and while playing online. However, the eclipse is not occuring during a split screen game, making the sky much lighter. Automechtech1 23:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, so it only occurs when you play in full-screen. Thank you! 00:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Secret Messages Can anyone verify that these messages are even readable? The message under the floor panels by the DB shotgun is illegable, even with a PTRS scope. Someone should put what this message says if they somehow can read it. The message in the AC unit is also unreadable, although according to this article it says something about a cyanide capsule...Colonel Cluster Yes, I have also noticed that these 'secret messages' are illegible as well, at least on PS3. Can anyone who plays on Xbox 360 confirm that the messages are legible or not? Automechtech1 18:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) When I get home, I'll see about the message close to the DB-shotgun, but that's it. 18:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) On X-Box, when I tried reading them on Split-Screen, they are illegable. I'm not sure about Full-Screen or on Live. Colonel Cluster 22:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I've noticed one message, Its very readable with the KAR but it's not in english, in the starting area, to your left(next to the door that leads to the Carbine, there are three metal grates on the floor, two with bars, the third(and middle) with sqaure openings, on the furthermost grate, one of the striped ones, there is a piece of paper, with signs that look like a bunch of random symbols. - Hoboking I was able to read the message by the Doublebarrel Shotgun, and this was what I was able to make out: "...is produced by bombarding in Americium (what looks to be some formula)...with a Calcium-48 (another probable formula) nucleus. It then decays...til after further decay a meta-stable isotope is formed. This leads us to believe that transference of matter is indeed possible, and even the reanimation... Herr Kaese 09:13, 16 August 2009 (UTC) On single player or splitscreen did you read the message? On splitscreen it is illegable. And those "formulas" are acutally elements in the periodic table.Colonel Cluster 16:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) You can also see them on the chalk boards, it's the same type of equations that physicists use when trying to make larger elements on the periodic table, by smashing together other atoms and then letting them decay into the right isotope- Hoboking I read those messages in singleplayer on the 360. Also, haha, my mistake about the elements. I was never really too good at chemistry in high school Herr Kaese 20:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) What gun did you use to read the DB message? I tried in single player with Kar98k but I still could not read it. Colonel Cluster 22:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Room Names On an update on the Call of Duty Websitem there was a post on Der Riese and had the real room names. Like the animal lab or something and the incinerator and teleporter A, B, and C rooms. Cold someone edit it? I would do it but I have never played der riese... 05:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well...you kinda need to link to the article before I do that... 06:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.callofduty.com/intel/301 there it is 16:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, this is some pretty good intel. 17:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ...But I can't seem to fit it into the article, and there's already a picture of the map, so, oh well. 17:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) round skipping glitch It works with three people if you get inside each other -- 17:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Really? I'll try that. Though I don't know anyone who'd want to stay that long in the same space... Anyway, by "inside each other" do you mean the glitch where you're truly inside each other or just be so close that you're practically inside each other?CirChris -Here to help! 20:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC)